Cornfield Feelings
by God'srider
Summary: Oneshot about Child's Play! Gibbs' order in the cornfield brings some unresolved feelings up!


This is a oneshot I thought of and wanted to publish! Please enjoy and review! It is set in Child's Play(season7)!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!

* * *

Gibbs' POV

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed his agents constant teasing and banter. He was not blind to the repressed feeling between the two. Standing in the middle of a cornfield, his gut showed him the opportunity to tease their feelings a little and hopefully loosen them up. "Ziva get on Tony's shoulders." The order was direct and forced the partners to face their emotions.

* * *

Tony and Ziva POV

Shocked the partners gaped at their boss beginning to protest. Realizing they couldn't get out of it, Tony stooped down and held out a hand. In one fluid motion, Ziva sat on top of Tony's broad shoulders. She took in a sharp breath at the feelings erupting from their closeness.

Putting his hands on Ziva's knees, Tony ensured her safety trying to ignore his feelings for her. He wished he could be honest with her, but doubted she returned the feelings.

Ziva's heart fluttered at his sweet gesture of holding her in place by her knees. The warmth of his hands spread to her icy heart and wished she could act on her feelings for him.

At Gibbs' orders, Ziva thread her hands into his hair trying to cut the thoughts coursing through her. She yanked him in the directions that Gibbs called and he turned with the pressure.

Through gritted teeth, Tony asked, "Why not McGee, Boss?"

"Well, DiNozzo I figured McGee might get nervous and I'd end up with a dead marine and a murdered agent because Ziva wouldn't appreciate getting dropped."Gibbs slapped McGee on the back and smirked.

Waiting for the order to let her down, Tony winced and muttered, "Neck cramp." He was promptly met with Ziva messaging his straining muscles. His eyes widened at the emotion she transpired through the touch and Tony shifted his hand on her knee in reply. They'd talk later, alone.

* * *

Once back at the office, tony excused himself to the men's bathroom. Moments later Ziva made a hasty excuse and followed Tony.

Entering the bathroom she spun locking the door behind her. Tony slid from the counter to lean against it instead. Folding her arms across her chest Ziva leaned against the wall across from Tony.

Tony broke the silent tension with teasing, "You are making a habit of coming in the men's room."

Ziva smirked slightly savoring the joking she had missed for the months of being apart, "Only because of you."

Tony's eyebrows rose at her serious tone, "I thought you forgave me and we were alright, but today you yanking my hair out told me otherwise."

Ziva's eyes grew distant and the sorrow from the past months darkened her brown eyes. She quietly spoke, "Tony, I have forgiven you and we are alright, but I have not been wholly honest. I should not need to forgive you, I should have trusted your judgment. I do trust you…with my life and my thoughts were jumbled."

Tony tried to stop her, but she continued, "Do not deny that I was wrong and do not nobly make me feel better. So I…I am sorry. You saved my life in Somalia and when I sat on your shoulders, I realized how much I trust you and how stupid I have been."

Tony took the two steps to her, "Ziva, I don't blame you. I acted stupid too, but it was because I cared about you and then you were gone and I realized it was more than that…I love you, Ziva."

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you too, tony. I'm sorry I caused you some much pain. You do not deserve that and are honestly too good for me, Tony."

Tony was shaking his head before she was done talking, "I don't deserve you, Ziva and I don't care that you hated me for awhile as long as you don't now. I'm sorry for the pain you went through in Somalia."

Ziva cut him off, "That was not your fault and you saved me."

Taking her hands, Tony said, "Then I'm sorry I took so long." Ziva let a tear escape and tony kissed her wet cheek softly then whispered, "I really do love you Sweet Cheeks."

Closing her eyes at Tony's gentle touch she whispered back, "I love you too Agent DiNozzo."

Smiling their lips met in a joyful kiss of sweet true love. Easing back Tony said, "I'm glad Boss didn't tell McGee to hold you." He pulled her into him and hugged her safely in his arms.

Ziva rested her glowing face on his chest, "Me too because Gibbs is right he would have dropped me and I would have at least severely injured him."

Their laughter was interrupted by a knock and an angry voice at the door, "Unlock this door or I will shoot anyone in there."

Unlocking it the partners sheepishly stared at Gibbs' shoes and sulked by him waiting for a sharp reprimand. However it didn't come. Rolling his eyes Gibbs followed his agents with a steely glare, but muttered loud enough for them to hear, "About time." Tony and Ziva shared a thrilled smile and Gibbs triumphantly entered the head satisfied that his plan had worked.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it and please review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
